Nice To Meet You
by GohanRules
Summary: This is Kendall's chance. It's now or never! Watching isn't enough anymore. And let's face it; what he's been doing could be considered slightly stalkerish.


**Author's Note: **Here's the surprise Kogan I talked about on Twitter. Just so none of you get confused, this isn't the "uber gay" Kogan I promised. It's just a random, awkward little Kogan. I hope you guys like it enough to review and tell your friends about it!

**Warnings: **Slash

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Big Time Rush.

* * *

_Tap. Tap. Tap._

The blond's focused gaze remained unwavering as the sounds and people in the café whirled together like a busy maelstrom. His leg was jittering like it had a life of its own. His bottom lip was beginning to throb in pain. He sighed, letting the piece of flesh escape from between his teeth. He could somehow feel that the throbbing was matching his violently pounding heart. He sighed again. It was more due to his anxiousness than anything else, he was sure, but he sighed nonetheless.

_Tap. Tap. Tap._

And the tapping! Oh, god, he knew he was being stupid, but he couldn't help it. He was getting pretty tired of the annoyed looks he kept having to ignore from the slightly balding, middle-aged man in the booth in front of him. For a minute, he looked away and redirected his gaze at the fork in his hand. The sound of the prongs coming in contact with his glass was starting to annoy even him. He dropped the fork on his table and held onto his wrist tightly. His fingers drummed rhythmically on the red tablecloth and he reluctantly sighed again. The drumming became faster, louder, forceful until…

_Tap. Tap. Tap. Tap. Tap. Tap._

"Sir!"

The tall blond male jumped in surprise and his fork flew across the room. He ducked his head in embarrassment and closed his eyes. When the unmistakable clatter of silverware reached his ears he reopened them and offered a sheepish smile at the unhappy waitress.

"Um…yes?"

"The other customers are beginning to complain. Are you going to finally order something or do you need more time to…_think_?"

"Can I get a couple more minutes? Your menu is just so-"

"I'll be back when you've decided on your order," the women interrupted before walking away quickly.

The blond's thick eyebrows furrowed. He could feel the burning gaze of the man again. He distracted himself by once again going back to his ultimate source of diversion. His lips formed into a smile at the sight of him. He was so gorgeous. His hair looked so soft. His teeth were so perfectly straight and white. And even from far, his eyes were the most magnificent shade of brown anyone could ever dream of.

He promised himself today was going to be the day. Of course, he's been making the same promise ever day for the past week, but today was the day. Today was the first day of the rest of his life. He could feel it. The blond rose abruptly. He quickly checked himself over. No wrinkles. His breath was minty fresh. He put on his most convincing smile before he straightened the baseball cap he had on his head. Why did he have to choose today to wear the stupid hat? He made his way towards the front of the café. With each step he could feel the strength in his knees failing him and the intensity of his smile dimming. Yet, before he knew it, he was standing over a short brunet's shoulder. The shorter of the two was casually leaning back in his seat, his legs spread apart and his hands placed on his knees. He was wearing a fitting pair of dark jeans and a simple blue t-shirt. He seemed to be completely ignorant of the fact that a stranger was standing right next to him. The blond cleared his throat. He couldn't help but to think of how cute the little sound that came from deep inside the other's throat sounded. He blushed at his own thoughts as the brunet turned his curious gaze to him. A shiver rand down his spine as their eyes connected for the first time.

"Can I help you?"

Oh, god, his voice! It was so…_amazing_.

"Hi! I couldn't help but notice that you've been sitting here alone."

"Um…yeah…"

"Would you mind if I took a seat with you? I don't really feel like sitting by myself," he sounded so lame, but that's all he could think of to say. Hopefully the cute brunet wouldn't be completely freaked out.

"Sure…go ahead. My name's Logan," the brunet stated with a crooked smile, showing off his pearly whites. The blond tried not to show how much that smile effected him as he unceremoniously plopped himself down in the seat across from Logan.

"I'm Kendall. I know it's usually a girl's name, but my mom insists that Kendall is a manly name like Edward or…_William_. I mean, I know she was trying to go with the whole "K" theme, but really? Kendall? I would have taken Ken or Kyle or even Keith…well, maybe not Keith…"

Logan laughed at Kendall's passionate views about something as simple as his name.

"Can I ask you a question, Kendall?"

Kendall gulped at the way Logan said his name. It wasn't really said in any particular way, but something about his name being uttered by the most beautiful creature in the world made his heart stop for a second.

"Hit me."

"Do you usually throw forks around?"

The biggest grin appeared on Logan's face as the words escaped his mouth. Kendall's mouth opened to speak, but nothing came out. He could feel his cheeks tinting with his embarrassment, but ignored it. He shut his mouth with a clack of his teeth and swallowed audibly.

"You saw that?"

"I think everyone here did," Logan laughed goodheartedly.

"Oh, sorry. The waitress just kind of surprised me, I guess…"

Logan shrugged. He leaned forward slightly in his seat and narrowed his eyes suspiciously. Kendall wasn't sure what the brunet had to be suspicious about, but it was making him a little nervous.

"So how old are you?"

"T-Twenty one. What about you?"

"Twenty two," Logan smiled once again. Kendall couldn't help but to smile back happily. As soon as he did, the pale young man began to laugh hysterically. The amusement instantly dropped from Kendall's face to be replaced by a saddened frown. He tore his green eyes away from Logan and towards the small table separating them. Great, now he made a fool of himself. Way to go, Kendall! Once again you managed to ruin everything. He should just go while he still has his dignity intact.

"Oh, I'm sorry! I didn't mean to be rude! I wasn't laughing _at _you! Well, that's not true, but-"

Kendall's mood seemed to have sunk even lower than it already was with that last admittance. He pulled the bill of his baseball cap lower to hide his distraught expression as he made a move to get up from his seat.

"I should probably-"

"No, wait! Please, I'm sorry, really. Stay for a little while longer?"

Kendall was frozen on the spot. He was awkwardly hovering right over his seat. His eyes were wide open, revealing his bright, bottle green irises. They were stuck on Logan's hand tightly gripping his wrist. The older's hand was strangely soft for a man, but Kendall could somehow tell that there was a surprising amount of strength hidden underneath. The mere thought of Logan's taut muscles flexing right beneath his soft, porcelain skin was nearly enough to make Kendall writhe and moan in pleasure. If it weren't for the miniscule amount of self-control he was desperately holding onto, he was sure he'd be pulling Logan in for a passionate kiss. His hand began to tremble in the other's grasp and Kendall was confident that Logan could feel the rapid pumping of his blood through the little contact between them. Regardless, he nodded his head once before dropping into his seat once again. He lowered his hand onto the table and avoided Logan's gaze when the brunet didn't let go of him. A fierce blush reddened his cheeks and he forced himself to look back up at Logan. The brunet's expression was undecipherable, but realization quickly hit him.

"Sorry!" he muttered as his hand flew back to his side.

"It's okay," the blond mumbled, barely audible.

"I'm sorry I laughed. It wasn't anything bad, I swear. It was just…your smile," Logan looked away from the taller yet younger male even as he spoke. He began to chew on his bottom lip in what Kendall assumed was nervousness. It was definitely one thing the two had in common. Despite the situation, Kendall was overwhelmed by unreasonable elation with the tiny piece of common ground.

"My smile?"

Logan refused to turn his head forward towards the blond, but offered his focus for a second before looking away again.

"Yeah. It was really big and goofy. I thought it was kind of…"

"Kind of…," Kendall offered when he was sure Logan wasn't planning on continuing.

"Nevermind, it's stupid."

"No, come on, that's no fair! I told you about my mom and her poor choice in names. You think my smile is goofy and…"

"Cute," the brunet turned to the other as he said it. Due to his pale complexion, his blush was visible from a mile away. He could only hope that the blond was too distracted staring him right in the eye to notice how the redness spread from his ears to below the collar of his shirt. He stared right back at the strange man who was a mere stranger to him just ten minutes ago. If he was truly honest, Kendall was still pretty much a stranger. They only knew each other's first name. Logan pushed back from the table and cleared his throat awkwardly.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make you feel uncomfortable. It was rude of me to come on to you like that without knowing if you were- Um, that is, I shouldn't have suspected that you came here to-"

"Gay? Flirt with you?"

At that moment Logan resembled a deer caught in headlights. His throat was too dry to work so he merely nodded his head. Kendall grinned devilishly up at him and motioned to the chair Logan was just sitting at. The brunet slowly sat back down in front of Kendall. It took a grand total of five seconds for Kendall to start up the conversation again.

"So, are you?"

"Am I what?" Logan asked quietly, still feeling awkward for admitting what he did. Kendall ignored the brunet's discomfort and went on.

"Gay. I mean, you _did_ just admit that you think my smile is cute, so you must at least be bi, right?"

Logan hesitated for a minute before deciding to just come out with it.

"Yeah, I'm gay."

Kendall smiled widely and Logan had to stop himself before he started off another fit of giggles because of the way the smile practically split the blond's face in half. There was doubt about it; Kendall was a unique character indeed.

"Why are you so happy about that? Aren't you freaked out? At least a little bit?"

Kendall shook his head enthusiastically before speaking, his smile remaining on his face.

"Where exactly are you from, Logan?"

"Texas, why?"

"When did you move to L.A.?"

"About a month ago…"

"Well, cowboy, I don't know how it is in Texas, but over here in Cali, being gay isn't exactly taboo. There are actually a bunch of gay people everywhere. Some people you might think are straighter than a ruler are actually overly enthusiastic rainbow flag wavers. And I'm talking about the kind that you see shirtless and covered in glitter and body paint leading in the front of the parade."

Logan stopped for a second to visualize what the other had just said. He began to giggle, but soon enough those giggles were replaced by full on chortles of amusement as he imagined the part about the glitter and body paint. Kendall's green eyes followed his own dark brown ones the whole time until he finished laughing. The blond was right; he wasn't used to such open-minded acceptance from strangers. It made him just the slightest bit suspicious.

"So since you're so…accepting, do you mind if I ask you what exactly is _your_ sexual orientation?"

Kendall offered a small smile as he reached his right hand under his shirt and pulled out a small "K" shaped pendant that was hanging from his neck. He shined it on his chest before holding out for Logan to see it better. The brunet leaned forward and resisted the urge to gasp at the familiar array of bright colors that filled the letter. He pulled back and Kendall dropped the necklace, leaving it to hand over his neck right above his sternum.

"So now that we've cleared that up, how about one more question?"

Logan had no idea why his heart fluttered slightly at the prospect of another question, but he ignored the feeling and nodded. Kendall's timidity seemed to shine through again as he thought about what he was about to ask.

"Would you like to have lunch with me?"

Logan smiled eagerly and straightened in his seat.

"Y-Yeah, that's be great!"

"Really? Er…I mean, cool…cool…"

The blond looked over the brunet's shoulder and narrowed his eyes. He swallowed thickly at the sight of the same man from earlier still watching him. Maybe it wasn't annoyance he had caught in the other man's gaze. He shuddered before he snapped his gaze back to Logan.

"Let's eat somewhere else," he said quickly. The pale brunet raised an eyebrow in confusion.

"Why? What's wrong w-"

The man with the bald spot never tore his gaze from Kendall even as he stood up from his seat and slowly made his way to the table the blond and the brunet were sitting at. Kendall's green eyes widened comically and he snatched Logan's hand in his own and stood up, successfully puling Logan along with him.

"Come on! I guess there are even more than I thought! Got to love California, no?"

"Um, sure," Logan replied as the blond dragged him out the café doors.

* * *

**As usual, thanks for reading and I hope you liked it. I've been in a Kogan mood for a while and I just had to get this out. Sorry for those of you reading my Cargan (MITD). I'll update ASAP! Please review!**

** -Gohanrules out!**


End file.
